Time, Space, and Blood Spill
by CallMeMarli
Summary: Jade and Dave were set to be partners. A time excursionist and a space alterant are always meant to be partners. Things were going well, they were top of their class and clicked together like puzzle pieces. But then it seems like overnight the two of them just become worse? From the top to the bottom they plummet. And Dave, has had enough of it.


Harley and I met on the first day at this shitty school. She didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be here. But we pretty much became mutual friends over about four months of constantly being forced into the same situations over and over again by the quote unquote "trainers" who probably had about three god damn days of training themselves.  
I was being trained to be a Time Excursionist. Which basically to put it in some actually comprehensible language is a fancy word for time traveler. But the training watches (The time machines are the stereotypical 'disguised as wrist watch' bullshit.) they have suck ass. First of all, the actual watch itself doesn't keep time. It's more useful as a telephone (There is a little communicator in it that can contact the school if you get stuck in like 200BC or something.) than a time tracking device. Second, the watch doesn't even go as far back as the dinosaurs. I wanted to see a dinosaur, but nooo the watch won't let me go back that far.  
Harley was being trained to be a Space Alterant. Which means she can change the size of singular items and I think teleportation? But not like really long range teleportation. She can't go straight from Quebec City to Rio Grande or some crazy shit like that. But that's probably just because the schools technology sucks. Oh, and another thing: Jade isn't human. Well, she's not like all the other aliens at this school. She's more like...ugh. Well her species was created with the combined DNA of a human and a dog. Honestly I expected to be meeting a full fledged furry when I heard about what she was. I sure didn't expect a hot African-american chick with white dog ears and a matching fluffy dog tail and muscles of a trained army lady.  
We were friends. Just friends. No matter what those ass hats said. (You know, that one group of kids who always come up to a girl with a friend who's a guy and say something like " you guys must be dating or something because girls and boys can't POSSIBLY just be FRIENDS") But you know, the thought did cross my mind that I may be going a little over the top here. This goes through my head again as I put my foot on the windowsill and pull myself into the space girls dorm room.  
Jade is (Thankfully) in the bed nearest the window. But (Not so thankfully) It's a bunk bed. and on the top bunk is the glowing alien that everyone knows to be Porrim Maryam. One of the senior space alterants. And one of the scariest. Her scales usually don't glow but when she's asleep she can't help it. Porrim has the usual terrifying tattoos depicting some gruesome deaths the she probably caused herself, her black and bumpy horns are longer than her sister, Kanayas' (Kanaya is much less scary, just throwing that out there.), horns. But even more scary is the razor sharp canine teeth in her mouth.  
I don't know what her species is called, but i know that they're known as the vampires of the universe and adult ones can suck you dry in then minutes. I know Porrim isn't an adult. But that doesn't mean she couldn't snap my neck before I could even mutter a curse word.  
Trying to step carefully towards the sleeping Jade I manage to get to her bedside. Then another thought strikes me. If I wake her up the wolf part of Jade might freak out and either bark really loud, or try and claw my eyes out (she hasn't clipped her nails in like ten months so it's a very real possibility.) I decide to take my chances, and clasp a hand over her mouth and shake her shoulder with my free hand. She wakes up, and freaks out just for a second before realizing who it was and removing my hand from her mouth.  
"Dave, oh my god!" She says in a low voice "What are you doing here?!" She keeps anxiously glancing up at the underside of the bed above her were Porrim is sleeping. Jade probably knows she's asleep but Jade isn't exactly the calmest person in the galaxy.  
"Maryam is asleep still. Obviously. Otherwise i'd probably be in a pool of blood on the floor. But come on, I got something I want to show you" I whispered to her, grabbing her hand and jumping out the window, we weren't that high off the ground, but I still landed pretty hard. Enough to hurt. Jade made a whimpering noise when she landed.  
"That's definitely going to bruise!" She complained.  
"Oh, suck it up, furry. You've taken worse hits in training. Now come on." I scowled and started running towards the training field, which of course was deserted. Jade looked anxious the entire way there which was only about a two minute run. Though Jade probably didn't enjoy it because she was tired and still in her pajamas which was a green tank top that said 'woof!' in big black bubble letters, and black short shorts with white stripes across them.  
"Dave. Why are we in the training field? It's like 1AM I don't feel like training right now." The training field was a little smaller than the size of a football field. It was a big rectangle with white spray paint on the grass to show the boundaries. Inside the white spray paint box were symbols, all sorts of different colors. Except they weren't spray painted on there, they were made of metal and were set up in a line stretching across both of the long sides of the rectangle. Jade and I were walking towards the red metal gear, which was the time symbol for some reason.  
"Hell no, we're not training. We're exploring." I said as calmly as I could.  
"Exploring? Dave, we've been here thousands of times before!" Jade exclaimed. She was tired and impatient and getting fed up with me. I'm surprised she manged to get frustrated only now, she didn't even complain when I made her run to the training field.  
"hear me out here, Har. Okay, so we've been here a millions trillion god-awful times. We know where it is and how to get here. But, how about we go to the same spot just...more of a _when_ it is and how to get here." I said, trying to play it off cool due to me making no sense whatsoever just a second ago and began to unroll my coat sleeve "Yo, check it." I held up my wrist and showed the time machine wrist watch.  
Jades jaw dropped "The teachers don't let you in there after dark..." She gasped. "You _STOLE_ it!" Jade isn't the kind who breaks rules. Me on the other hand...  
"Keep your voice down! Geez, do you _want_ to get eaten by an angry Maryam. Or worse. A _Serket_." The Serkets practically ran the school. They were rude, didn't care about your opinion at all, and they were terrifying.  
The Serkets were one of the many aliens at the school. They each had four arms and glasses that hid a majority of their many eyes. Plus their horns (which most of the aliens had) were huge and some rumors say that they'd killed many people by impaling them on their horns. Of course that couldn't be true. The Serkets would only kill people with style. I couldn't imagine them headbutting someone to kill them. That was more of a Nitram thing.  
"The Serkets dorm is on the other side of the campus. I'm not scared of them anyways! I could probably take on at least Aranea." Jade snapped, crossing her arms.  
"Eh, whatever. Do you wanna go back or no?"  
"Back to my bed, sure."  
"Back in time, furry"  
"I know that! I just- Augh. Lets just get this over with!"  
"ohhhhhh yea boy. This is happening so hard right now." I said, getting excited, as we stepped up onto the red metal gear. "Aight, machine. Take us to..."  
"The start of the schools construction, as a start?" Jade suggested.  
"Machine, take us to the beginning of-" My words were cut off as another voice piped up behind us.  
"Time Traveling shit head, what are you doing?!" The voice was kind of raspy but definitely male. And loud. Harley and I whirled around and saw a new kid that i'd seen in class only a few days ago. The one with the cancer zodiac symbol on his shirt. He opened his mouth to say something again but the voice of the wrist watched piped up before he could say anything.  
" **Taking you to 'The beginning of time'** " The machine recited. Jade practically screeched, I cursed profusely trying to turn back the rapidly turning hands on the clock that only moved as you were traveling, but I only ended up with a couple of bloody fingers. I heard the kid behind us that had caused this mess scream too. But that was the last thing I heard before the _shwoosh_ noise of the wrist watches time vortex opened throwing the three of us who even knows how far back.


End file.
